


You've Got My Heart, You Know

by wack000



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, It's a wild ride, M/M, awkward first kiss, blowjob, guys bein dudes, handjob, sleepover, the Barrens, these nerds don't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wack000/pseuds/wack000
Summary: After defeating Pennywise, Eddie and Richie grow closer. Some of the other Losers do as well.





	1. Chapter 1

The dank wood floor of the Neibolt House stuck to Eddie’s shorts and pulled out threads. He clutched his broken arm, snapped in half just under the wrist, and stared in horror at the being spilling out of the old fridge. It twisted inhumanly, spinning and spinning until an arm pulled it out. The soft jingling of bells accompanied by the grinding of bones within the clown brought Eddie’s stomach into his throat. He couldn’t breathe, all he could do was stare. 

It crept forward, mocking him, wheezing with a dead expression in its glassy red eyes. This was the monster that had been after him as a leper, and what sprayed the blood in Bev’s bathroom. It had taunted Bill with memories of his dead brother, and now it was going to eat him. 

Eddie’s trainers scraped the wood as he backed into a peeling wall. It was right there with him, grabbing his face and waving his arm in front of it’s drooling mouth. He could smell the soggy circus, a mixture of wet popcorn and blood. With his free arm broken, all he could do was try to breathe. 

Wheeze. Wheeze. And then, as he readied himself for teeth, it stopped. “This isn’t real enough for you, Billy?” It said, feigning sadness. It’s neck snapped around to Billy and Richie, standing in the doorway by the fridge. They looked as scared as Eddie felt. 

What happened next came in flashes, It stumbled back with a spear in it’s head, Richie ran to him, and It slinked away as Bill chased after it. He hadn’t even registered the other Losers entering the room before Richie’s hands were on his face. He was telling him it was going to be ok, and a scream pierced the Neibolt House. His own scream, accompanied by a sharp pain in his rebroken arm. Richie’s ridiculously large eyes stared at him through his glasses. He looked worried, whispering things to Eddie that he couldn’t hear over his own moans of pain. 

After their final defeat of Pennywise, Eddie had grown closer to Richie. He was a good friend, and told good jokes. Being 16 now, he had the smallest bit of extra freedom. He would accompany him to the arcade, despite it being a cesspool for germs, and even played a little Street Fighter. The other Losers mostly hung out at school, or on weekends when Mike rode his bike into town. 

It was 10:00 a.m. on Sunday, and Eddie was riding his bike to meet Richie. They were going to the Barrens today to enjoy the cooler weather after the humid heat of the summer. Eddie’s fanny pack bounced against his leg, hand sanitizer and two candy bars where his gazebo pills used to be. He let the bike glide down the hills and around the bumpy sidewalks of Derry. 

Richie’s mop of curly hair could be seen between the trees as he neared their meeting spot, and Eddie called out, “Trashmouth! Hey!” Richie turned and waved, pointing. “Watch out for the fuckin’ cars, Eds! I almost died earlier!” Eddie rolled his eyes. What kind of idiot didn’t watch out for cars. 

Eddie walked his bike down by the water and propped it up with the kickstand. Richie’s bike was laying in the dirt next to him. He pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. “Right this way, good sir!” Richie said in an English accent, bowing and holding his arm out in the way a butler might. 

Eddie and Richie walked next to the water for a few minutes, before a clearing in the trees showed that Richie had laid a blanket for them to sit on. It looked like he had taken the one from his bed, which really shouldn’t be in the dirt, but the gesture was nice. “I thought we could sit here and chill instead of being in the arcade today.” He said, gesturing to the blanket. “It’s like a picnic without any food.” 

The two sat down on the blanket, and a cool breeze blew through them. “Damn it’s actually pretty fucking cold out here.” Richie whispered. “Yeah, it is pretty chilly toda-” Eddie began. “Wish I was getting all hot with YOUR MOM!” Richie screeched, throwing his head back to laugh like it was the funniest thing he had ever said. 

Eddie grabbed the collar of Richie’s shirt and shook it as hard as he could. “RICHIE DON’T TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT!” he said, and Richie laughed louder. All of Eddie’s force was really only moving Richie a few inches, but that didn’t stop him. He held on with all his might and pulled. Richie fell onto his back howling with laughter, pulling Eddie down with his shirt. Eddie tried to let go but it was too late, he went down and slammed into Richie face first. His forehead collided with his chin, and the stirring of a headache made him groan. Richie stopped his laughing. 

“Shit, you alright Eds?” He asked. Richie propped himself up with his elbows and Eddie sunk back to sit on his heels. He scrunched his nose and rubbed his forehead, wishing the bruise away. After a few seconds he removed his hand and looked at Richie. “Yeah I’m ok. It just hurts a little.” Eddie replied. 

“Good.” Richie said. Eddie opened his eyes as the pain dulled and sawRichie’s lip, swollen with a cut on the side. “Dude! Your lip!” he said, pointing. “Eh, it’s fine.” Richie said, pulling at it with his hand. “See, not even painfu- oww.” Eddie slapped his hand away. “Richie! You’re gonna make it worse!” 

“Kiss it better?” Richie whispered. Eddie sat, shocked. He couldn’t tell if Richie was joking. “Wouldn’t you rather my mom did that?” Eddie said, chuckling to himself. Surprisingly, Richie did not laugh. “I want you to… kiss me. Is that…” He looked down. “Is that weird?” 

Eddie weighed this in his mind. He didn’t think it was that weird, in fact, he kind of wanted to. Eddie leaned forward, putting a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “Are you sure?” he asked. Richie nodded. 

“Rich, I’ve never kissed anyone I don’t know what to-” Richie closed the gap between the two of them. His heavy glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Eddie’s face lit up red and neither of them moved. He could feel the cut on Richie’s lip against his. They stayed there, lips pressed together, unsure of what to do next. 

“Maybe we should try with the, uh, tongue?” Eddie suggested, speaking against the kiss. Richie opened his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re freakier than your mom, Eds.” He said. Eddie flicked Richie’s ear and opened his mouth. “S-Stick your tongue in, fuckhead.” 

A blush creeped up Richie’s neck and he did as he was told, sliding it along Eddie’s teeth. “Nhaow Whah?” Richie asked. One of Eddie’s hands snuck up into Richie’s hair, and made a fist, gently pulling. Richie hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. Eddie watched Richie’s expression, slowly moving his tongue. “Mmm Ed-” Richie whispered. He licked up Richie’s tongue and closed their mouths together, running his hands through the other’s hair. 

The rocks under the blanket were starting to hurt Eddie’s knees. He moved forward to sit on Richie’s thighs. As he lowered himself, his hand pulled at Richie’s hair harder than he intended. Richie let out a loud moan and his eyes shot open. “Shit, Richie. Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m sorry!” Eddie panicked, breaking away to check on the damage. 

The blush on Richie’s neck had spread up to his whole face, now beet red. Because of how enlarged his eyes were from the glasses, Eddie could clearly see his massive pupils. His lips were puffy and parted from the kiss. His eyes trailed down. “Woah, uh…” Eddie whispered. Richie’s hands shot up to cover Eddie’s eyes. “Don’t look!” he shouted. 

A chilled breeze blew through the trees in the Barrens, sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine. “I’m going to say something serious, and you gotta know it’s not just cause my dick’s hard.” Richie said. “RICHIE!” Eddie yelled, heat filling his cheeks. Richie lowered his hands and entwined them with Eddie’s. “Well, it’s true. And this is also true: I like like you. I’ve known it for awhile. Do you feel… anything like that?” He whispered. 

Eddie looked down at their hands, and it felt right. Richie had been there with him through the bullying, his broken arm, and was willing to fight a killer clown or whatever It was with him. Eddie wanted to be close to him, to watch movies and play Street Fighter. He had always felt closer with Richie than the other Losers, and felt like he could be himself around him. If his own willingness to kiss him was an indicator, Eddie was most very much in love with Richie too. 

“Y-yeah. I like being with you and being like this with you. You’re the only one I’d brave the arcade for, and definitely the only one I would let inside my mouth.” Eddie mumbled. Richie squeezed his hands. “You realize that implies not just my tongue in there, right Eds?” He laughed. “Don’t call me that!” Eddie groaned, wondering if he had made the wrong choice. 

“Whatever you fuckin’ pornstar.” Richie whispered, and kissed Eddie’s cheek. His hands wandered up to Eddie’s neck, rubbing the spot behind his ears. “Kiss me again, jackass.” Eddie whispered. 


	2. Now You're Giving Me The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you put two awkward boys together you get a lot of misunderstandings. Bill and Stan try to help their friends out.

It had been a few weeks since that time in the Barrens, and since then everything had been normal. At school, the Losers sat together at lunch and chatted. Richie would sit next to Eddie, like usual, and gab about something wildly inappropriate. They hadn’t talked about that Sunday, and especially hadn’t mentioned it to their friends. Eddie had gone back to playing Street Fighter with Richie for an hour after school, and that was about it. 

It wasn’t that it was awkward between the two of them, Eddie just felt like there were some things that needed to be said. Were they technically dating now? Did Richie only want to kiss on that day? Did he go home and decide that was enough and start to think about other girls? As he ate his peanut butter sandwich, he felt unwarranted jealousy in his stomach. He really did like Richie. Was that whole time just a joke?

As the final school bell rang, Eddie walked down the hallway with Bill, Stan, and Richie. They stopped next to the bathrooms to get a drink of water.“E-eddie, w-w-would you like to c-come sleepover at my h-house tonight?” Bill asked. “S-stan is g-g-going too. W-we got stuff f-f-for cookies.” Eddie nodded and leaned over the water fountain. “Yeah, I’d just have to ask my mom. It should be ok.” he said, taking a gulp of the cold water. 

“Richie, w-w-would you like to c-come too?” Bill asked. Richie was leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. “Sorry guys, I’ve got a busy night with Eddie’s mom planned since we’ll have the place to ourselves.” Richie said. Stan rolled his eyes. “You could just say no.” 

\--------------

The sleepover at Bill’s house was fun. His parents were out for the night, off doing whatever bad parents do, so they were able to be as noisy as they wanted. They played a game of go fish, made the promised cookies, and settled in front of the TV to make a blanket nest. Eddie was sprawled out on a bright blue blanket, nibbling away at a cookie. Bill had gone to his parent’s room to search for a movie to watch, and Stan had insisted on rinsing off the cookie pan. 

Eddie rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was weird that Richie wasn’t here with them, they’d always done sleepovers together. It was still nice with Bill and Stan, but a member of their group was missing. It was just different. 

Not letting himself dwell on the subject, Eddie sat up and walked to the kitchen. If he helped Stan out with the dishes, he wouldn’t have time to be sad about Richie. Maybe lonely was a better word. 

“Hey Stan do you have any extra dishes? I can help dry them or-” Inside the kitchen, Stan was sitting on top of the counter. Bill was in between his legs, holding him in a tight hug. Hugging was unexpected, but made sense. If Bill’s parents were out tonight, he might be left alone regularly. He was probably lonely. What didn’t make sense to Eddie was when Stan leaned down and kissed Bill on the lips. “UM, GUYS?” Eddie squeaked from the hallway. Stan’s eyes snapped open and Bill shot across the room, the VHS in his hands clattering to the floor. “H-h-h-hey Eddie, S-stan w-w-w-w,” Bill stuttered. “I was just helping Bill get dust off his face!” Stan interrupted. His face was bright red and he chattered on nervously, trying to make up a good excuse. “When he got the VHS down there was a bunch of dust and it got in his eyes and all over and I had to-” 

Eddie crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. “So you cleaned him off with your mouth?” he asked. It was a horribly unconvincing story. “Y-yep.” Bill said. Eddie could tell they were really trying. 

“If you two just wanted to make out, why invite me?” Eddie asked. Bill blushed. “W-we w-w-weren’t…” He said, trying to think up another excuse. Stan sighed, knowing they had been caught. “I just thought you l-looked like y-you needed a b-break from w-whatever it is you’re g-g-going through.” Bill whispered. 

“Yeah, Ed. You’ve looked upset for a while. Is everything alright with your mom?” Stan asked. Eddie felt frustrated. He wanted to talk to his friends about everything that had happened, but he didn’t know where to start. If they thought it was his mom, then his fear that Richie was avoiding him must just be in his head. 

“Are you two… dating?” Eddie whispered. Bill and Stan looked at each other, unsure of what to say. “Yes.” Bill replied. Eddie shook from nerves. He knew what he wanted to say, and this was probably the only place he could say it. “I-I think I really messed things up with Richie.” Eddie whispered. A tear fell trailed down his cheek and he sniffled. Stan slid off the counter and walked up to Eddie. So did Bill. 

“We kissed last month, in the Barrens, and since then he hasn’t said a word about it.” Eddie wiped his eyes. His friends looked concerned. “I keep thinking about how I might have done something he didn’t like, or that he got home and just stopped liking me and I don’t know what to do.” Eddie sobbed. Bill put a hand on his shoulder. “We both know Richie is bad at being genuine.” Stan shrugged. “Maybe he’s scared about the same things and is just hiding it well.” 

Bill nodded, and helped Eddie dry his eyes. “E-e-either way you sh-should talk to him about it.” Bill said. “Do you want another c-cookie?” 

Eddie shook his head. “I think I’m gonna go talk to Richie. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Eddie said. Stan wrapped some cookies in a napkin for him to take, and they walked Eddie to the door. It was dark outside, but Richie’s house was only a few minutes away on a bike. Eddie waved and sped off, leaving Bill and Stan alone on the porch. 

“I h-hope everything goes well.” Bill said, and Stan rubbed his hand. “Let’s go watch that movie, Billy.” 

\---------------

Eddie shivered and rubbed his arms to stop goosebumps. He was outside Richie’s window, hoping he would notice without having to knock on the glass. It was windy, chilling Eddie’s exposed legs. He hadn’t planned on being outside, and only brought shorts and a long sleeved shirt to sleep in at Bill’s house. He wished he’d thought ahead to bring pants. 

Eddie raised his hand and softly tapped the glass, waiting for Richie to open the window. The curtains were drawn, so he couldn’t see inside at all. After a few moments passed, he knocked a little bit louder. Then louder. The curtains raised a bit, revealing one of Richie’s eyes. Then they shot apart and the window opened. “Jesus, Eds. I thought you were a fuckin’ ghost dude! What are you doing here, I thought you were at Bill’s?” Richie said, pulling him inside. 

“I had to come see you. We need to talk.” Eddie said. Richie bit at his lip, but nodded. Eddie closed the window and the two sat on the bed. “That time in the Barrens, we kissed. And you said… you said you liked me. I just can’t help but feel like you’ve been avoiding me since then.” Eddie whispered. 

Richie reached a shaky hand out to touch Eddie. “I was scared.” he said. Eddie could see tears pooling in his eyes. “Richie,” Eddie whispered, taking his hands. “I’m scared of being vulnerable. I’m scared that one day you’re gonna stop tolerating me and when that piece of me leaves I won’t be able to take it. I’m just so fucking tired of being lonely but I can’t even… I can’t even…” he struggled on the last part, letting his voice raise. The tears were falling now, dripping onto the bed. 

Richie looked up, a somber expression on his face. “I can’t even let myself love you. I don’t deserve it.” his voice broke. Eddie collided with him, pulling Richie into a tight hug. Richie sobbed into his shoulder, his tears peppering the back of Eddie’s shirt. He sniffed and pushed his glasses up. “I felt like I had forced you into that situation and I didn’t want to ruin anything between us. When you didn’t say anything about it I figured I should just pretend it never happened.” Richie whispered. 

Eddie pulled out of the hug to make eye contact with Richie. “I was happy when you said you liked me. I’ve been nervous and jealous this whole time, thinking you were just playing around with me.” 

“I wasn’t-” Richie interrupted. 

“I love you, Richie Tozer. I want to kiss you, and hold your hand, and reassure you when you need it. I love you.” Eddie said softly, squeezing the back of Richie’s neck. He leaned in to kiss his wet cheeks. More tears leaked from Richie’s wide eyes. “You aren’t forcing me to do anything. I love you.” 

Richie wiped his eyes and pressed a damp kiss into Eddie’s mouth. He pulled Eddie onto his lap, wrapping both arms around his waist. He kissed Eddie’s nose, and trailed them over to nip his ear. “Rich!” Eddie gasped, pulling his head away. Richie only moved his kisses lower to his neck, dragging his lips along the tendon. 

Eddie started to feel hot, and could tell that his face was turning bright red. He bit back a moan as he felt Richie’s teeth on his collarbone. He went back up to Eddie’s ear, kissing just behind it. Eddie hissed. “Your little guy loves me too, Eds.” Richie mumbled. “Don’t say that!” Eddie whined. “We are supposed to be having a serious talk about- AH!” he exclaimed. Richie’s hand had found its way down to Eddie’s shorts. 

“Don’t touch- MMM RICHIE!” Eddie squeaked. The hand on his shorts had started to rub up and down, painfully slow. Eddie squeezed his eyes closed and panted as Richie brought him in for another kiss. His tongue entered, licking along the roof of his mouth. The hand started to play with the band of his underwear, daring to dip further down. 

“I love you, Eddie.” Richie said, pulling away to push Eddie against the wall. He removed the other’s shorts and underwear slowly, letting them drag along his legs before tossing them to the side. Eddie was hot, hotter than he’d ever been in his whole life. He watched as Richie pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the ground next to the shorts. 

Richie put his hand around Eddie’s cock and squeezed, sending electricity through his body. “So cute,” Richie whispered, taking Eddie into his mouth and sucking. “JESUS FUCK, RICHIE!” Eddie shouted, hands fisting in Richie’s curly hair. He dragged his tongue up the underside of his dick and then back down. Eddie’s legs shook and he panted with eyes closed. 

Richie hummed and licked along the head, dipping into the slit. Eddie shot up, back curving to be closer to Richie. “I’m close Richie. I’m close… ” Eddie groaned. He was blushed to the tips of his ears, his heartbeat drumming through his whole body. Richie got the message and took Eddie’s dick as far as he could, sucking it into the back of his throat. 

“Richie GODDAMN, AH!” Eddie screamed, his whole body shaking. His hips moved against his will into Richie’s mouth and he came, arching back into the wall. Eddie panted and cried out as Richie sucked everything out of his cock, rubbing little circles on his hip with his free hand. “Shit shit shit,” Eddie breathed, tears running down his cheek from overstimulation. 

Richie slid off with a ‘pop!’, and licked his lips. Eddie’s hands moved from his hair to Richie’s cheeks, bringing him up for a kiss. “And you call me a pornstar,” Eddie mumbled. Richie pressed into his mouth, bringing a salty taste with him. “You made me pop the biggest boner of my life, Eds. I’m so fucking horny right now that I don’t know what to do.” He whispered. 

Eddie ran his hand down Richie’s stomach to his pajama pants, pulling them down. Richie was definitely feeling it. A shy hand touched his dick, and Richie gasped, shivering. Eddie brought his hand up to Richie’s mouth and slowly stuck his fingers in, coating them in his saliva. His other hand smoothed Richie’s soft hair. 

Eddie could feel Richie’s teeth and his tongue, his mouth open and willing. He brought his slick fingers to Richie’s needy dick and started to jerk it, slow and steady. Richie groaned, grinding into the hand. Eddie pulled at his hair, yanking hard like he did in the Barrens. “Fuck, Eddie that’s so good.” he moaned, leaning his head to lay on Eddie’s shoulder. 

Seeing an opportunity, Eddie kissed Richie’s neck and sucked hard. He started to jerk faster, letting his thumb run over the head. He pulled and bit at the skin of Richie’s neck, feeling Richie’s quickened breath on his shoulder. Richie’s nails dug into Eddie’s thighs. “You’re so good. Oh fuck, Eddie. Oh my god. You’re so good. Fuck, FUCK!” Richie moaned as Eddie gave him a particularly hard tug. 

“You sound like you’re almost there, huh Rich?” Eddie breathed, watching as goosebumps rose where his words had touched his neck. “Yeah I’m so fucking close, oh my god.” Richie whined. Eddie pushed him off and knelt down to his twitching cock. Richie was just barely sitting up, using his elbows as support, and looking at Eddie with half-lidded eyes. “Just because I did that for you doesn’t mean you have to dooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh MMM EDS, FUCK. FUCK, AH-” he shouted, clutching at the bedsheets. 

Eddie concentrated on the head, licking just under it and sucking as hard as he could, trying to remember what had felt best earlier. Whatever he was doing seemed to be working, because Richie’s yelling hadn’t stopped. “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, MMM I’M GONNA, EDS I’M SO CLOSE FUCK. JUST LIKE THAT.” 

His cock swelled in Eddie’s mouth, pulsing so hard he could almost hear Richie’s heartbeat. With one final hum from the back of his throat, Richie screamed and shot his load. Eddie took it all, swallowing and licking around like Richie had done for him. 

Eddie sat back on his heels, admiring his handiwork. In his bliss, Richie had tilted his head all the way back. His chest, flushed pink, rose and fell, breaths slowing. Richie sunk into his pillow, tuckered out. “What’d I tell you,” he said, out of breath. “You’re a fuckin’ pornstar.” 


End file.
